User talk:1300796803
hahahahahaha Makuta Matata? is that supposed to be like lion king? hakuna matata? hahahahahahhahaa --Kopakamata97 00:22, 19 June 2009 (UTC) want some real laughs? visit my newest page, Funny BIONICLE Pictures Real pictures gone bad hahahahahaha??? have you seen my funny pictures yet? --Kopakamata97 00:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure.I'll help. invited show off your stuff! KopakaMata97 MoC Contest --Kopakamata97 18:07, 19 June 2009 (UTC) P. S. Spread the word! thanks for submitting your version of artakha I am happy that you submitted your work! As always, I would like to hear from you, and all of your creative ideas. maybe, you, too, can start up a moC contest as good as mine! --Kopakamata97 01:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ok thanks! what's your opinion on these pages?: Destral Nui Funny BIONICLE Pictures Jaller --Kopakamata97 01:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) answer yes on both. anyways, I'm not sure if you want me to reply on your talk page or mine. please write back! --Kopakamata97 17:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) How about... Toa Skeelax? Thought that sounded kind of neat. --Kopakamata97 22:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) lolcats no, I haven't seen them --Kopakamata97 22:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ok what will it be? --Kopakamata97 17:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) re:job thats really good! are you getting paid? if so, how much? --Kopakamata97 18:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) quick question who is your favorite BIONICLE character? mine is Kopaka, you can tell. --Kopakamata97 23:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC) if you could... --Kopakamata97 23:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) if you could live in one bionicle location, which would it be? if you could be one element, what would it be? if you could be on one toa team, what would it be? if you could join an evil team, which would it be? Re: Question Makuta matata Makuta matata has won a place in my contest!!!!!!!!!! He is fourth place! Now you can use Algor for your stories and your entry will be appearing in war of darkness. He will also be appearing at legends of the hand of death. Thanks Thank you. I am seriously surprised he won but anyway, yours are the toa skeelax right?--Odst grievous 13:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest Winner!!! Guess what? Artakha and Nidhiki won the MoC contest! Here you go! You deserve it! --Kopakamata97 22:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) The Living Order Sure. Just put your username in the list of users. Actually That page is the only page it's on. or category I'd say Makuta, but I'm not sure. can I see the page? P. S. I can make you a sig, if you like Re:Contest Question artakha and toa nidhiki won first place! here is something for you user page User name quicky --Kopakamata97 17:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) is that your phone number? ok no problem! like what? --Kopakamata97 15:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ok... I can post it for you, and I'll give you the link. what do you want to call it? --Kopakamata97 18:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) well... what is a "Roki"? I just want to help, just in case there are any flaws...not saying that is one...we could call it a Vehicle MoC Contest.... maybe --Kopakamata97 22:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) moc question is he "Charon" or "Artakha"...because it has to be the original! --Kopakamata97 22:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) "Artakha" Disqualifed from "KopakaMata97 MoC Contest" Dear 1300796803, I am so sorry to inform you that "Artakha" is disqualiefied from KopakaMata97 MoC Contest. But, "Toa Charon" still has a chance. So sorry, --Kopakamata97 22:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC) two things 1. is it ok to tear down artakha? 2. how old are you? --Kopakamata97 23:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ok well, happy birthday in 1 month and 5 days! are you a boy or a girl? --Kopakamata97 23:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) hmmm.... the character or me, the user... --Kopakamata97 23:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) me=confused i don't understand...just say "boy" or "girl", please! p. s. you're a good friend. --Kopakamata97 23:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ok cool...wanna join the bftmol fan club? --Kopakamata97 23:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ok I'll get you hooked up, then...check out BIONICLE: Battle for the Mask of Life to see what the story is about, then take a look at www.battleforthemaskoflife.wikia.com to see the wiki of it! take a look at our club's home page, BFTMOL Fan Club! be sure to vote on the main page, buddy! --Kopakamata97 23:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) same all wikis are connected, besides BIOSECTOR01 and BZPower. So, in that case, I am still KopakaMata97, and you still have your user name. If you like to customize your own star wars, check out link title i am on it! gonna get it done! Roki Building Contest --Kopakamata97 19:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ? huh? --Kopakamata97 19:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) oh... sorry. wouldn't know, because I'm not a subscriber. Have you entered the Best on the Wiki MoC contest? Be sure to read the rules...other contestants didn't. --Kopakamata97 19:25, September 3, 2009 (UTC) reply * 1) yes. it can be anything as long as it's original * 2) as long as he is entered as toa charon, not another character, that's fine by me! --Kopakamata97 20:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for entering my Toa Moc Contest! I will comment you at the end of the contest if you've won. Thank you for participating. *NOTE: I will need single character pictures, even though I didn't say that in the rules. I'm glad you put in six, but I can only have three. Thus, I will need single character pics. Also, I cannot find any backround story on these toa. Have they been used in a story yet, or can I just wing it. One more thing, if I do use them, Makuta matata will not be in the story. Thanks for the great entrie, though. WINNER!!! You have won third place on my MoC contest with your entrie: Tsunami! She will be in the up coming story: Flamu: Impending Danger! Hello As you know, your entry Tsunami has won a place in Teammcb's Toa Building Challenge. Therefore, it has been included in the Gigas Magna continuity. I would also like your other MoCs, Makuta matata, the rest of the Toa Skeelax, as well as the Death egg, Toa charon, and Skratil, to be canon in our universe, and I am going to include them in the Gigas Magna Timeline. Oh, and... Charon I need a Toa of Shadow in the Gigas Multiverse to transform into Nightwatcher, so I'm going to use Toa Charon. PLEASE undo it if you don't want me to. None can survive the power of the Slicer Question I'd like to write a rather long story about the life of Toa Charon. I'm planning to kill off the all-powerful Makuta Matata at the end, and have Charon (transformed into Nightwatcher) become the supreme evil dictator of the universe. PLEASE tell me if you don't want me to. I'll be perfectly fine with that. None can survive the power of the Slicer Ya know... Ya know how you compramized with TheSlicer about Makuta Matata? Well, I've got a PERFECT form for him to turn into. And I'm friend with TheSlicer, so I'll tell him 'bout the plan, 'kay? -------------- hello from biogecko hi user: a lot of numbers that I don't feel like typing, my name is biogecko I noticed you whern't in any clubs or groups so I would like you to join myn the Order of the Makutaverse sorry sorry but you guess was incorrect however the water and female thing do make sense as a member... Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition Nightwatcher Sorry, I've already got a pretty detailed plan of what'll happen. Thanks for the idea, though. CHEERS Sure! Remember, Charon's just his original form. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry, I'm afraid it's not possible on Wikia. If you really want to change your name, make a new account. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hey I'm back after two years of absence. I want to get back in touch with all my old friends. Hopefully you still remember me. --Kopakamata97 17:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC)